


Sul Bel Danubio Blu

by raxilia_running



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Era partito tutto in maniera così stupidamente innocente. Link, come suo solito, visionava un questionario che gli aveva sottoposto il pomeriggio precedente. Stava scorrendo l’elenco dei vari passatempi del ragazzo, lamentandosi di come alcuni di questi fossero assolutamente diseducativi – riprovevole che un bambino avesse appreso l’arte del gioco d’azzardo! – quando l’occhio gli era caduto su quella che riteneva essere una grave mancanza per un perfetto gentleman inglese degli anni Ottanta del diciannovesimo secolo.Un perfetto ed efficiente sorvegliante sa sempre come ottimizzare quei pochi momenti liberi nella giornata del suo sorvegliato, soprattutto quando si tratta di insegnargli come stare al mondo...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eccola qua! Un'altra flash per il famoso meme! XD E questa volta me l'aveva chiesta alexiel_fay e chi sono io per rifiutare la gentile richiesta di una LinkAllen?! LinkAllen, signore mie, mica pizza e fichi. ùwù E', finora la flash più grande che ho scritto ma quando si tratta di questi due mi butto sempre in grosse pippe introspettive. E' più forte di me, questi due se li tirano i momenti riflessivi, è parte integrante del loro complicatissimo, sottilissimo e stupendo rapporto. Che non è fatto di gesti eloquenti ma di sottigliezze. Sono delicati questi due, però, per una volta, ci ho voluto buttare dentro qualcosa di stupidamente comico. Idiota, direi. L'idea mi è venuta leggendo la fanfic "Cutting it closer", dove a un certo punto si accennava al fatto che Allen avrebbe potuto morire prima di imparare a ballare. A quel punto mi è partito il trip e... Ok, vedete voi. Mi rendo conto che sono folle ma io Link ce lo vedo a sapere tutto e il contrario di tutto. Sì, anche come si fa a ballare. E' un uomo di cultura, lui. E poi è un Corvo, con l'agilità che ha sarebbe sprecato se non sapesse accennare quattro passi di danza... *è pazza* Per Allen, sì, ha fatto il saltimbanco ma è cosa ben diversa dal conoscere le regole della danza, come il valzer, che, stando alla Wikipedia, non è ballo semplice da imparare... E buona lettura! XD

«Walker! Il piede!».

«Scusami, Link! Ma mi avevi detto di partire col destro…».

«Dovevi indietreggiare, Walker! Non venirmi addosso!».

Allen sbuffò, uno sbuffo sottile che però non si preoccupò di mascherare, fissando il suo sorvegliante con uno sguardo a dir poco scocciato. Chi mai avrebbe detto che quel pomeriggio sarebbe andata a finire così?

Era partito tutto in maniera così stupidamente innocente. Link, come suo solito, visionava un questionario che gli aveva sottoposto il pomeriggio precedente. Stava scorrendo l’elenco dei vari passatempi del ragazzo, lamentandosi di come alcuni di questi fossero assolutamente diseducativi – riprovevole che un bambino avesse appreso l’arte del gioco d’azzardo! – quando l’occhio gli era caduto su quella che riteneva essere una grave mancanza per un perfetto _gentleman_ inglese degli anni Ottanta del diciannovesimo secolo.

_«Walker, tu… non sai danzare?»._

L’Esorcista aveva scosso la testa, esitando appena di fronte allo sguardo assurdamente scandalizzato del biondo. Non riusciva a capire perché quella sua mancanza dovesse essere fonte di tale sconcerto da parte di un membro di un’unità speciale come i Corvi, uno che probabilmente neanche sapeva com’era fatta una sala da ballo.

Con sua somma sorpresa, invece, Link aveva il suo bel pezzo di cultura anche in quell’ambito così “frivolo”. Aveva letto dei libri che riguardavano la danza – a pensarci bene, Allen cominciava a chiedersi _cosa_ non avesse letto – e padroneggiava con una discreta abilità sia il valzer lento che quello viennese. Su quello inglese ci sarebbe stato ancora da applicarsi parecchio ma l’Esorcista, a quel punto, non faticava a credere che il suo sorvegliante si sminuisse da solo, perfezionista fino all’eccesso com’era.

Allen aveva cercato di rassicurarlo che non sarebbe certo morto se non avesse imparato ora e subito a danzare ma Link era stato irremovibile. In effetti, non era la prima volta che si lamentava a proposito della sua “mancanza di educazione”. Di un’educazione completa da gentiluomo, intendeva dire. E se all’inizio l’Esorcista si limitava a sbuffare, immaginando che si trattasse semplicemente di un modo come un altro per criticarlo, nell’ultimo periodo cominciava a sospettare che dietro l’intento di _raddrizzarlo_ ci fosse una sorta di sollecitudine che aveva poco del sorvegliante integerrimo e molto più dell’amico preoccupato.

Il fatto che Link s’intestardisse tanto nell’insegnargli le più banali regole dello stare in società gli dava l’impressione che stesse già organizzando le fasi successive della sua esistenza, con quella capacità di ordine e precisione che sempre lo contraddistinguevano. In qualche maniera, sembrava quasi avesse deciso già che, qualunque fosse stato l’esito di quella guerra, _Allen sarebbe sopravvissuto_.

Ma l’Esorcista si guardava bene dal comunicargli quei pensieri. In fondo erano solo sue supposizioni, poteva benissimo aver male interpretato il suo comportamento, affibbiandogli un’umanità che non possedeva, ma sapeva… _sperava_ che non fosse così.

Alla fine si erano ritrovati al centro della minuscola stanzetta che condividevano, dopo che Link si era profuso in spiegazioni per dimostrare come quell’attività all’apparenza banale fosse un modo intelligente di ottimizzare il tempo libero. E adesso, eccoli lì a tenersi per mano mentre il sorvegliante cercava di illustrargli il modo corretto di dare inizio a un valzer lento. O almeno ci provava. Era evidente, dal modo in cui la mano guantata stringeva quella dell’Esorcista, che anche il biondo si stava pentendo di quell’idea ma era difficile che lo avrebbe ammesso prima di aver trovato il giusto argomento per dichiarare chiusa quella prima e probabilmente unica lezione di danza.

«Walker, così non va bene! Sono io che devo condurre!».

Il nervosismo nella sua voce era ben evidente, meditò Allen spostando lo sguardo su un particolare della giacca del sorvegliante.

«Sì, Link, ho capito ma è più forte di me!».

«Cerca di usare la logica, Walker! Non possiamo avere tutti e due lo stesso ruolo! Se io faccio l’uomo, tu devi fare la donna!».

Quando gli occhi grigi del ragazzo si sollevarono, fissando il volto imbronciato del biondo con uno scetticismo velato di una _strana ombra_ , persino Link non fece fatica a capire l’obiezione che aveva fatto sobbalzare il suo sorvegliato, obiezione che aveva avuto per lo meno la decenza di tenere per sé. Peccato che l’avesse pensata e lui se ne fosse accorto.

«Walker! Ma insomma! Cos’hai capito?! Mi chiedo che educazione ti abbia mai impartito Marian Cross per renderti così pronto a certi insulsi fraintendimenti!».

Il nervosismo nella voce del ragazzo aveva raggiunto tali vette da sfiorare quasi l’ultrasuono.

«Credimi, Link. Tu _non_ vuoi saperlo!» lo richiamò Allen, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre un familiare pallore gli scolorava le guance al solo sentir nominare il suo Maestro.

In un angolo della stanza, comodamente accoccolato contro il giradischi che trasmetteva senza posa un valzer di Brahms, Timcampi dondolava la grossa coda gialla a tempo con la musica, registrando implacabilmente ogni singola mossa dei due ragazzi con un onnipresente sorriso smagliante a dividere in due la tonda sfera dorata che era il suo corpo.


End file.
